


Levi Goes over Prom Rules

by Little_Miss_Boricua



Series: Cosplay Skits [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, cosplay skit, prom rules, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Boricua/pseuds/Little_Miss_Boricua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes over prom rules to the 104th Trainee Squad. By the way, it's a cosplay skit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Goes over Prom Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I intended this to be a cosplay skit with a couple of friends (we never got to do it), so the format is a bit different from typical stories. Feel free to use it for cosplay material: I simply require that you ask me for permission first and credit me when using it. :) My inspiration was the principal going over prom rules, drunk stories at my lunch table, and my math teacher making fun of everyone. Enjoy! (another note: for the full effect of the skit, Levi paces around the room with a harsh tone of voice and a murderous, child hating, authoritative glare)

Speaker: 104 trainee corps, report to the mess hall after class.  
***  
Levi: Okay, shitstains. As you may know, prom is this coming Saturday. I was chosen to go over the rules with you, because Erwin gets constipated around lowlives like you, and Hanji’s an over enthusiastic, four-eyed fucker. First! Food will be provided at prom, so don’t go smuggling food into the building (eyes Sasha). Also, don’t bring weapons of any kind, as fashionable as they may be (show frowning Annie). (glaring violently at Eren)We don’t want stupid here turning into a titan. Your fellow scouts will be chaperoning for this event, and will check your purses and coat pockets for drugs, alcohol, food, and weapons. If you possess any of the following, harsh punishment will ensue the next day. You see, your safety is our priority. We already have so many people dying on the battlefield, and saving humanity will be that much harder if you die of the crappy choices you make on Saturday. Speaking of which, make good choices after prom, too. Not that I condone underage drinking, but Jean! Eren! Don’t drink to the point at which you have to bomb the “toilet titans”, or whatever you call them. This not only applies to dumb and dumber but also everyone in the room. Another thing: I know you want senpai to notice you, but you don’t have to get his attention by grinding him. Instead, you can impress him with your breathtakingly beautiful, yet relatively modest prom dress, or dance like a civilized human being. That’s all I have left to say to you brats, so get out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was my first fic/skit, so if you have any constructive feedback, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
